


Getting ready for her date

by YiHa



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Date preparation, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Make Up, Other, unspecified gender Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiHa/pseuds/YiHa
Summary: Tumblr writing prompt: female Aziraphale dolled up for Crowley.I made it cute and respectful, I hope...





	Getting ready for her date

She was not used to putting on make up. It was the third time she was trying to get the lipstick right, but it somehow always ended up everywhere but where it was supposed to be.  
  
Aziraphale looked at herself in the mirror, and could only admit that third time was not the charm. Frustrated, she abandonned the lipstick entirely, and wiped it off her face with a quick miracle. She could have miracled it perfectly on her lips just as easily, but … it wouldn’t have felt right.  
  
For the first time in ages, Aziraphale wanted to look good for Crowley, and maybe, a little bit, for herself, but mainly for Crowley. And if she was doing it the usual way, the miraculous angelic way, it would have felt like cheating. It would have felt like she had put in no effort at all.  
  
Aziraphale sighed, and looked at her face in the mirror. She had managed to get nice blond curls thanks to a modern tool called a curling iron that Anathema had showed her how to use. Her clothes were new as well, her usual syle, albeit a tad more flirty, with more skin showing than usual. She had a few tasteful pieces of jewelry, golden earings and the usual ring on her pinky. Everything was rather cute, if she could say so herself.  
  
Everything but the face.  
  
She had been at it for hours, or what felt like hours, and had successively abandonned understanding anything about fundation, contouring, eye shade… She nearly plucked one of her eyes out trying to put some mascara on, and now, even the lipstick, something that should have been easy, was giving her trouble.  
  
The jingle of the bell took Aziraphale out of her frustrated frozen reverie.  
  
« Hello angel !» greeted Crowley. « Ready for our date ? »  
  
Crowley stopped once Aziraphale, her fresh curls and brand new clothes were in sight.  
  
« Wow » said the demon. « Angel, you look… very pretty. »  
  
« Do I ? Because I haven’t managed to handle any of these … horrible make up tools. »  
  
« Ah. Is it important for you to wear make up ? »  
  
Aziraphale paused a moment.  
  
« Yes » she said. « For tonight, it is. »  
  
Crowley nodded, and sat next to her.  
  
« Would you mind if I helped ? »  
  
Maybe… it was still meaningful if she looked good for both of them, and thanks to both of them. Aziraphale smiled, and handed a handful of cosmetics to her partner.  
  
« Be my guest, my dear. »


End file.
